Forum:The Pub/Archive/3 Three
Recrowning Dimi Maybe we could recrown Dimtri? also has anyone a good renovation plan for train village? McCrooke 15:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RESTORING LOVIA: restoration of the monarchy and the Congress Dear fellow citizens! Lovia has had some rough times lately. In August, my good friend Yuri Medvedev tried to save our falling nation. He took control of the non-existing government and proclaimed the Medvedev II Government. It was not legal to do so, but it was a brave decision and fair try to re-establish Lovia as a democracy. It failed, however. Yuri stepped down today, and asked me to return. I am willing to restore Lovia as well. But there is loads of work to be done! We all know that. In the first place, we need to restore the democracy. Our Congress must be re-elected and get back to work. Then, our economy will be boosted too. In order to do that, we need a strong person to coordinate these actions. I am willing to do this - having much experience in Lovia. I do know the monarchy is not always as popular as it used to be. "King" sounds tyrannical and not so democratic. I am willing to prove that our monarchy can and will be a democratic institution. If you allow me to ascend to the throne again, the Congress and I will rewrite the Constitution so that the king has no more executive powers that can be abused. After all, monarchy has done Lovia well and will continue to do that. Please, people of Lovia, give me your faith, and we will - all together - bring change, improvement and democracy to the most beautiful of all archipelagoes, LOVIA. Yours truly, 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree McCrooke 15:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I have a small extra message too. I would like to say that with the coming of a new era of progress, a new era of forgiving has arrived. I hope we can all move on without hatred or intrige, as if we are all friends. Can we do that? We must! 15:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think so McCrooke 15:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Come on folks, let's pull up our sleeves and start working, NOW Lars 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: You have my support ;) --Bucurestean 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bucu die koning steunt? We gaan Magnus misschien blokkeren als hij nog langer scheld. McCrooke 17:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Good, then I will no longer squander our precious time. Tomorrow between 7 and 10 PM, the coronation will take place in the Capitol (!). Everyone is invited. And as I said before: our one purpose is to restore democracy, not tyranny. 07:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Maar terwijl de konign weer aan de mach probber te komen word hij tegengehouden door kids McCrooke 10:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Als ik jou een tip mag geven Pierlot, dan zou ik maar niet te veel tegen proberen houden. Me dunkt heb ik je gisteren je schulden weggescholden - dat kan snel ongedaan gemaakt worden. 10:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: Aaande smilies kan je zein dat het een grapje was McCrooke 10:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hurbanova: downsizing procedures What once began as a wonderful little town, grew to become the national problem town. I'm talking about Hurbanova. I think we should restore it, and make it shine again. In order to do that, I propose we downsize it at least a little. It now has several neighborhoods, which is not necessary for a small, cosy town. Is it okay if we remove some of these neighborhoods and replace the most interesting buildings in them? 15:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ben is inactive and Owtb also. Maybe you could limit temporarily to draketown and hurbanova? McCrooke 15:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have a good renovation planm for train village? McCrooke 15:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::TV is rather okay, isn't it? Perhaps we can do some things. But can we do that a lil later? Let's do the most urgent things first. 15:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ik zou ook nog Newport weghalen. 't Is toch al gewist è. --OuWTB 10:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 10:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Provisional Congress Lovia needs a provisional Congress, until we have held general elections. We could already elect some MOTCs, but there are not enough voters to call it a democratic procedure. So I propose all the active people in Lovia at this moment write their names on this Forum. No restrictions or duties come with the job, except one, and that is voting. So please, subscribe! Lovia has to move on. Provisional Members of the Congress Write your name here: * Pierlot McCrooke * Bucurestean (ik zweerde uit de politiek te blijven - al helemaal uit de Loviaanse :P - maar kom nou, er moeten toch mensen zijn die willen stemmen :S) * Dr. Magnus 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) - Count me in! If there is Pierlot, there must be a Dr. Magnus to keep a watching eye! Where there is fire, there will be smoke! :D Dr. Magnus 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *: Other way round ;) --Bucurestean 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *:: Magnus isnt a citizen 11:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::: I would like to see Pierius - if I may call you by your given name Doctor - become one of our MOTCs. However, it is true you are not a citizen yet. I've checked your contributions, and I saw you made more than 70 edits. That is good, but our Constitution proscribes that one has to make at least 50 useful edits - and that does not include various discussion with Pierlot or other citizens. So, it's okay to become a Provisional MOTC, if you agree to contribute actively and constructively in the meanwhile. Is that alright with you Doctor? Have a nice day, 13:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::::It doesn't say you need to be a citizen. Above stays: All active people, not all citizens. --OuWTB 13:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *:::::Ah well. Anyway, stays the same: Doctor Magnus is invited to become a MOTC, and we would appreciate it if he could become a citizen, so he can be a candidate in the real elections. 13:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *::::::Ok :) --OuWTB 13:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) * OuWTB - I don't really have any political ambitions, nor am I planning to destroy this country - again - using politics or any insulting behaviour, but I don't want to be the "Jan Lul" who's the only one not being a provisional member of the congress. (and of course I've got to do something with the Narasha 'Oshenna Rát è) *: Hahaha <3 --Bucurestean 18:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *::Positief: 't had ook de "Lèmbörgsjèsspraokraod" kunnen zijn è. --OuWTB 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *::: :)) --Bucurestean 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Lars Washington 15:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment Only Lars is missing. If he's willing to make a decision we can start "founding" this provisional Congress. --Bucurestean 15:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :He has already agreed: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DimiTalen#Pages --OuWTB 15:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::All right then, I'll put him on this 'great' list ;) Hereby all active users will be provisional Congressmen. --Bucurestean 15:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Good so. --OuWTB 15:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha, Dutch English :)) --Bucurestean 15:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe something for Lovian English, I don't know. Or like they say in Hurbanova: A do na know. (and yes we say "knoow" and not "noow" :P) --OuWTB 15:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Opening of the First Provisional Congress The First Provisional Congress of Lovia will be opened after the coronation in the Capitol. Both activities will take place there. Tonight's schedual: # 19:45 - Opening of the coronation procedure # 20:15 - Actual coronation in private atmosphere # 20:35 - Actual opening of the First Provisional Congress # 20:50 - Reception party and waltz dancing Every Lovian is invited to the ceremony. :Yours truly, your humble servant and future king of this country, 18:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::You forget: 21:00 start the drinking and 10:00 hangover ;) --Bucurestean 19:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, indeed, I forgot the Romanian rituals 19:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dutch rituals* --Bucurestean 19:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. *Worldish rituals? :p If I'm not mistaken, Belgian juveniles do exactly the same, and so do American and British youngsters... 19:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Alleen sommigen (hoest "Russen" :P) wat vaker --Bucurestean 19:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Anders zou dit ook niet de Pub heten :S --Bucurestean 19:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Echt ei :P Dit herinnert me ergens aan: Brabanders kunnen echt niet drinken è. Ze waren jongstleden hier in Mofert en toen wij, Limburgers, al een glas op hadden, hadden zij maar drie kleine slokken gehad :P --OuWTB 05:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::OK, thanks for transmitting... --Bucurestean 15:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Succes Jongens, 't spijt me maar ik zal toch op dat Hollandse dialectje van jullie over moeten gaan want ik heb al sinds dat ik hier weg ben onderhand geen Engels meer getypt :P Ik wens jullie veel succes met jullie wederopbouw, maar ik vrees - jullie natuurlijk blij :P - dat ik geen tijd overneem om hier aan meedoen. Deze 6000 en deze duizend hebben voorrang (voornamelijk Ben z'n rotzooi..). Kortom: ik ben nu al verslaafd al li.wikt en nog een verslaving kan ik er niet meer bijproppen :P Succes heren!/irvólg hieër! --OuWTB 10:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ik ben ongelofelijk blij met dat nieuws. 't Is niet dat ik je geen toffe peer vind hoor, maar ik en jij op één wiki: dat resulteert tenminste in één zenuwzieke koning ;) Jij ook veel succes! 10:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Tss :P Van mij mag je koning worden op je site è :P Ik ben het praktisch gezien ook op li.wikt :P 3 admins: 1 inactief, 1 OWTB en 1 hollander :P --OuWTB 10:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha. Gemakkelijk hé, in je eentje admin zijn? ^^ Ik ken er alles van. 10:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Li.wikt is wel íetsjes serieuzer è :P Anders krijg ik Jimbo WAles op m'n kop.. --OuWTB 10:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::(ţţţ) --Bucurestean 10:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never trust someone's promise! --Bucurestean 15:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Until the Federal elections in February 2008 Couldn't we hold provincial elections? They, the provinces, are dead, especially Clymene, Seven and Kings. Bet we could create some new activity after an election? --Bucurestean 20:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :State elections*. I've already discussed this with Dimitri. I thought it would be February 2010. --OuWTB 10:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Lame. If I remember, the provinces were quite autonomous. It was possible to create a local council or something? Maybe a good option to have some local "rulers" (sounds a bit dictatorial, that's not what I want but more something like Newport's Huis v/d Raad). --Bucurestean 11:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: States*. I'm in fact not in favor of futher devolution. State autonomy has brought us two murderers: regionalism and separatism. And you all know how much I dislike what happened as a result of growing "regional identity". State elections will be held in January as well, but I do consider a temporary solution. Bucu; I will let you know what I came up with. 12:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. --Bucurestean 12:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Progress Communication, that is the backbone of a wiki. And that's why I'm publishing this little progress report. I want all of us Lovians to know what we are actually doing, and how well things go. What's already been done: * State and federal elections are planned and will take place in January. In the meanwhile, there is a provisional Congress and a provisional voting system. * We have deleted loads of pages, and yet we managed to maintain the same number of pages: 910. What does this mean? We are rapidly creating new - good - articles, while the worst are being deleted. That's a good thing! * We are not alone. In fact, there are quite some active users. * Press is doing well again. La Quotidienne is the leading newspaper of the moment, and The Noble City Times and Hurbanova Novine are active as well. * We have hundreds and hundreds of edits per day, even on weekdays! * New laws are being made and voted. So, in fact, we're doing quite well. Of course, there's more to be done. Let's just hope these results can stimulate you to continue. 19:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) A new, remarkable issue for a good journalist in Lovia or Libertas Have you heard, in Belgium, there is a Mrs. Milquet (I guess from the French speaking part of Belgium, who does not agree with the European (!) suggested numberplate colors. She formally disagrees and wants to keep the (as she puts it) belgian colors, being red and white. The Belarussian dictator (...) will be glad to hear the Belgium numberplates are in the same colors as the Belarussion ones before 2004. Maybe they know each other personally and she already informed him way back (in 2004?) about her thoughts, and that is why he changed the Belarussian ones, hahaha, maybe Mrs. Milquet should have a look at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pan-European_identity to understand what it is all about. Lars Washington 19:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :How stupid. Finally a move towards European uniformity, and then people dare to say things like that... 19:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, there should be penalties for these kind of statements. Maybe the European parliament should put a hold on all financial aid towards this kind of childish behavior. I'll think I'll have a word with the European ear right away. BTW, if I am well informed, the Belgian journalists call her Mrs. no, correct me if I am wrong. --Lars Washington 19:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, and usually in French. Donc, "Madame Non". 19:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Nothing wrong with a proud Belgian women. Let people be proud of the colours of their flags and nations. What is the problem? Drabo13 09:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :These two here above are Belgians themselves ;) --Bucurestean 14:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Fun time WHO WOULD YOU RATHER MARRY? 14:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) File:Dalia Donia II.jpg|Dalia Donia File:Princess Elisabeth 1.jpg|Princess Elisabeth of Lovia File:Mary Elisabeth Nelson 3.jpg|Mary Elisabeth Nelson File:Yunus Xuan 3.jpg|Yunus Xuan File:Cheryll Mansell 2.jpg|Cheryll Mansell File:Lindsay Mansell.jpg|Lindsay Mansell File:Hannelore Pinnoo.jpg|Hannelore Pinnoo Who of these women/ladies would you rather marry? Dalia Donia (18, but she looks 28) Princess Elisabeth (19) Mary Elisabeth Nelson (18) Yunus Xuan (25) Cheryll Mansell (25) Lindsay Mansell (22) Hannelore Pinnoo (24) A girl? Auch! Didn't you know I was gay? I can't choose because I'm dumb. Talk Enjoy! 14:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Could i marry Cheryll? McCrooke 14:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't she too pretty for you? 14:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Who voted for Pinnoo but then changed? 14:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Guess it was OWTB because he has a preference for Asian chicks, but then he remembered he was gay xD --Bucurestean 15:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, OWTB hasn't voted. Remember this è. --OuWTB 16:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::"Boy/girlfriend"? (6) --Bucurestean 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sometimes you're a pierlot :P --OuWTB 16:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I would marry the one with the biggest boobs... Seriously. That is why I do not like the figure of a "traditional" model - to square, to flat. :) Dr. Magnus 16:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::So you go for the loempia's and rice? --Bucurestean 16:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I am not sure... As I said: I do not like the traditional model figure. I think the guys I fashion are all gay, that is why they usually pick (in my eyes) ugly chicks for modeling. The best looking girls are photomodels. Or page three girls. or the "girl next door" :) Dr. Magnus 16:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'm in serious doubt! Cheryll, Hannelore and the two Elisabeth all are goodlooking. Who do you suggest I vote for? 17:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Glad to hear I'm not the only one who likes Mary Elly ^^. I see you voted for Cheryll? She's pretty indeed. 17:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure you're not! You made a good choice, Your Highness. And indeed, I voted for Cheryll, because I couldn't make up me gulliver on this one. Next time, I'll vote for the future Queen! -- 17:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) MOTC I hereby announce I'm no longer interested in this function. --OuWTB 19:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you should just call it a day and think about it. --Bucurestean 19:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I did ;) --OuWTB 17:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: :O And what did you conclude? ;) --Bucurestean 18:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::That I'm still no longer interested in this function :P --OuWTB 18:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::: :O Just stay on this wiki until December 20 ;) --Bucurestean 18:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, I'm not leaving. I just don't think politics is something for me :) --OuWTB 18:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: O, OK. Can I be Mayor of Hurbanova then, if you don't like it? --Bucurestean 18:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I meant non-local politics of course :P (((A))) --OuWTB 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: :( --Bucurestean 13:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Political preferences Which party do you prefer? Liberal Democrats (center-left) Nation King United (right?) New Socialist Party (left) Lovian Communist Party (left) Progressive Central Party (center-left) Walden Libertarian Party (left) None I'm not interested in politics --Bucurestean 14:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I think you made some kind of mistake Bucu. Henry David Thoreau was a individualist anarchist - that's more extreme left. Of course, neoliberalism is center right. So say WLP is leftist? 18:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops. I read "free market" and though it should've been right ;) Bij nader inzien best dom. --Bucurestean 18:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::No big deal. If I'm right, it used to be a neoliberal (hence center-right) party. 18:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I included the LCP, the Lovian Communist Party. :) Dr. Magnus 22:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Only serious parties Which party do you prefer? Liberal Democrats (center-left) New Socialist Party (left) Progressive Central Party (center-left) Walden Libertarian Party (left) None I'm not interested in politics I'm not serious --Bucurestean 20:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Only serious parties? That is not democratic. And, btw, if there is something you dislike about my party then change it.:) Dr. Magnus 19:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not official, so it doesn't matter whether it's democratic or not. Btw: please respond to your user talk page. 19:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) To all fellow citizens Please see Forum:Train Village Town Hall. --Bucurestean 19:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Writing contest I've been studying Wikination's statistics yesterday night. What I saw was very good: since November '09, we're back on track. Our articles are getting better and more users are involved in the process of creating articles. However, I noticed our page number doesn't rise very quickly (because we still have lots of silly pages that have to be deleted). That's why I propose to hold a gentle article writing contest. Every user of this wiki can add his name under here, with the article he or she intends to write. Within two weeks, we'll look at the articles. It's not about winning - it's about making Wikination bigger and better. 08:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Contestants * NAME: ARTICLE * OuWTB: Pažkolit Úskalie * : Blackburn University Center for American Studies * : Walden Elementary * : Willem Bartholomy * ... Fun time (2) ! I don't like women File:462px-Meinolf 2006.04.29.jpg File:Estecavia.jpg File:Princess Sylvia.jpg * I like cavies too much to resist this one :P --OuWTB 11:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Because all cavias should have citizen rights. Perhaps we can make marriage between cavias and people legal? 14:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *:I do not like this idea, seems very, very controversial, even in cyberspace (-_-) --Lars 15:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *::Yes, cavies should get citizen rights and if marriages between two different races are accepted in Lovia, which I hope it is, then we should be consequent and also allow marriages between cavies and humans :P --OuWTB 17:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * No really, I don't 16:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Talk Please use the normal poll sytem Pierlot McCrooke 10:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :For once, I'll be using this one :) If you're too ashamed to vote, you can choose not to vote. By the way Pierlot, you have three votes! 10:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Poll: political spectrum We've had polls about the parties, but they were no great success. This on the contrary, will be a poll about where you are in the political spectrum. And not just a random spectrum with left and right: this will be a spectrum about what your stance on individual freedom and the good of the community is. 07:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What's your view on individual freedom and the rights of the community? Individual freedom above all Individual freedom is weightier than the rights of the community Individual freedom and the rights of the community are equal, but I tend to think first of the freedom of the individual The rights of the community and individual freedom are equal, but I tend to think first of the rights of the community The rights of the community is weightier than individual freedom The rights of the community above all I don't know what my stance is I'm afraid I can't vote for this poll, I feel that individual and community rights are too much put one against the other. The difference goes a lot further than 'I want' and 'you can't'. The community is a creation of mankind to his own benefit, but for a community to work certain 'rules' have to be put in place. It would be more correct to see the community as an institution/tool to the good of the individual and not as an entity on its own. And yes, community rules ('rights') are more important than individual ones, because without them an individual could not protect his rights/freedoms against the rights/freedoms of another. The real balance is thus between individual freedom and individual certainty. 08:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Problems in Lovia We do have a major problem here in Lovia. A problem which can ruin the entire nation and therefore we should handle immediately. Any self-respecting nation at least has one single psychiatrist, but we don't have a single one.. Arguments like the people in Lovia don't need one, because they're normal of course don't work (take a look at me for example]. So, does any one want to become a psychiatrist? --OuWTB 15:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :__mond valt open__ 15:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::What? --OuWTB 15:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::We have lots of psychos, does that count? 15:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's why we need a psychiatrist :P --OuWTB 15:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I still don't get it. A shrink?? What for? To tell Pierlot to be quiet? (I already tried) 15:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not only for Pierlot :P --OuWTB 15:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I went and had a look at You, I can't see the problem. Did I miss something (again) ? --Lars Washington 15:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, you did :P --OuWTB 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe you want to become one? --Bucurestean 16:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Who is you? Lars or me? --OuWTB 16:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Our good LOWIAn friend ;) --Bucurestean 16:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eh.. --OuWTB 16:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::And how is Our good LOWIAn friend then? --Lars Washington 16:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He's fine if you vote for him at the comming elections ;) --OuWTB 06:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Jokes :Hey guys, how many shrinks does it take to change a light bulb? 13:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh... Three? --OuWTB 16:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::One to hold the light bulb, two to rotate the table he's standing on. --Bucurestean 16:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::The correct answer would have been 'only one' but the light bulb really have to WANT to change I always enjoy a good 'light bulb joke'. 17:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess a light bulb is too modern for me. I prefer a candle :P --OuWTB 18:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hadn't heard of bucurestean's version. 14:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hey fellows! Another one: why is it so easy to get into Florida? -- 07:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Because the police are so busy solving murders etc that there are no customs left? --OuWTB 13:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Because there are so many keys. -- 07:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol. 08:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Another one: Where do fish keep their money? -- 08:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Eh... In the freezer? --OuWTB 08:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::On the sandbanks of course! -- 12:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Book Who wants to publish "No mountain high enough, no valley low enough", by William Johnson? William Johnson 18:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have a publisher buiseness :( --OuWTB 18:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) To bad. Eh, does anything exciting ever happen around here? It kinda looks a little dull you see. I guess online games have spoiled me! William Johnson 18:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :No, but they're just offline now :) --OuWTB 18:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::> The House Publishers wants to. 09:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chrismas Eve :Peace on earth will come to stay, :when we live Christmas every day. :Helen Steiner Rice Seasons Greetings from an old fool, and, Please be kind to eachother, expecially now. --Lars 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You are so right... Tell that to Pierlot, explain to him the meaning of Christmas, and peace shall be in our times! :) Dr. Magnus 15:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Stop this PPierius if he is a sockpuppet you get blocked for it Pierlot McCrooke 15:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I cannot block anyone, so, I hope everyone will listen to some reasoning, at least for now. Maybe some admin will come by and take the necessary steps, if need be. --Lars 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No I will not, for you, my friend, lack any proof. And aslong as you have no proof to back up those ridiculous claims of yours, you face being blocked yourself for being a serious vandal, a troll, someone who does not contribute to this site at all... Dr. Magnus 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking to me? --Lars 16:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No, to Pierlot. But since it is christmas, I will simply log out now and ignore the little bugger... Good day, and enjoy the holidays! Dr. Magnus 16:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Good thinking, I'll do the same and lit on the candles, that will make me feel very christmassy! Have a nice evening, all of ye! And, Merry X'mas! , --Lars 16:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Enjoy this beautiful winter's night, Lars! 16:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 'ne Zaolige Kèrsmès( èn e glökkig nuuj jaor) aan eder eurs! one would say in Limburg :) --OuWTB 18:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Crăciun fericit tuturor - Merry Christmas to all . --Bucurestean 11:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Germmnian-empire.wikia.com I guess I might have started some controversy here. Is this something which is normal on the internet? I mean fooling around with history ? Not my cup-o-tea. --Lars 15:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Awkward, don't you think, the atmosphere lately... 16:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I really do not like this, but what can we do about this? I wish I knew... --Lars 16:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Very little. I think we should let 'm do, as long as they keep out of Lovia with their bullying and rough talk. Lovia is a peaceful country . 16:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, you are right. We cannot try to change the world, but we can try to keep ours unchanged --Lars 16:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly . How was your Christmas, Lars? Had a merry time? 16:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lars, especially Pierius keeps ruining atmospheres Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::@ : Yes, I had a very, very merry time at Christmas, thank you for asking. @ Pierlot McCrooke: never mind what people are saying, I know you a are very smart little fellow. Think of the good atmosphere here and, thumbs up! --Lars 17:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You're welcome. 17:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone check out the wikia I asked for you to go to. Please debate about what you think of it so far! I am not complete with it. --Brenda Young 18:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :A question, why did you start a wiki about the German Empire? I mean, from all the subjects in the world you chose for the German Empire?! It would perhaps have been better to make a 'historic nations wiki' were you have articles on as many historic nations as possible, linking each state to its successor. Like this: Holy Roman Empire/Prussia/Bohemen/etc. --> German Empire --> Weimar Republic --> Nazi Germany --> BRD/DDR --> Federal Republic Germany. Now that would be cool - and a lot of work 11:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Lots and lots of work! 13:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Look here, my wiki is about a "GERMANIAN Empire", a verision of the German Empire, but with some diffrences, most of them in the 19th and 20th centuries. --Brenda Young 17:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Elections: Candidacies If you are a citizen, then this is your last day to file your candidacy in the Federal Elections. The election office will be closed December 31st. : 06:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Category:Archive